User blog:BobTheDoctor27/August 2013 Update (Part 2)
Ah, a hearty welcome to you, dear reader. Welcome to another of my jargon-filled, informative monthly blog updates. :P You know... 'Monthly Blog Updates... that craze that didn't exist here until I made them. ;) My August Seeing as this month's tremendous happenings have been split into two blog posts, it's safe to say that I don't have much to report for the past two weeks. I've been working. I've been sleeping. I've been gardening. I've been writing. I've started a new religion revolving around Glonor. Like I said, not much. :D My Birthday That was, of course, until my birthday Bricklink order arrived. ;) As I mentioned in my previous blog post, I managed to find a seller on Bricklink.com who was selling collectable Kanohi and Kanohi Nuva, of which I spent about a day's salary on. Primarily, I used this order to purchase three key Kanohi masks: *A crimson Miru Nuva - So I can have Glonor kill Theran as many times as he wants *A brown Kaukau Nuva - So I can create the Toa of Stone whom I've been obsessing over lately *A brown Pakari - So I can take pictures of Aescela and Chorrum on a picnic and melt peoples' hearts Once I had these Kanohi in my basket, however, I had a bit of a shopping spree. XD I also purchased: *A blue Akaku Nuva - Chorrum wanted a revamp... really badly... he held me at gunpoint *A blue Miru Nuva - Now I just need a blue Kakama Nuva and I have a complete set of blue Kanohi Nuva! *A blue Hau - For my collection *4 black Krana Yo (They were $0.40 each if I bought 4) - For my collection; but also for re-armoring Mudro and Juulant *2 green Kakama Nuvas (I'm actually not sure if this was part of my order but I'm not complaining) - 1 For my collection; 1 for an upcoming creation *A medium blue Noble Komau - For in the event that I ever obtain the pieces I need to build Kopeke *A medium blue Noble Mahiki - For my collection In addition, I also purchased a Galaxy Squad set, the LEGO X-Men set, two Legends of Chima ultrabuild figures, BRAIN ATTACK Surge and Evo, a Gahlok Va and Lewa Nuva from 2002. Thus, I am very pleased indeed with this commendable haul. :D But, just when you thought I was going to stop making you jealous, that's not all. XD I placed a second Bricklink order that, due to complications beyond my comprehension, is currently stuck in Russia and has been for two days. O.o To make a long story short, this order contains a number of Noble Kanohi, Krana of various different colors, a lime green Rau (which was $3 alone!), and pieces to build Turaga Whenua, the only Turaga set that I never managed to buy. :P Additionally, this order contains a stockpile of extremely cheap Toa Mata/Nuva limbs, torsos, heads, feet and chest armor. :D Wondering what I want to use those for? Well, you'll have to wait... until The Non-Canon Adventures of BobTheDoctor27 and Vorred. XD Did I make you... Jealous? Drool? Buy stuff off of Bricklink? Throw a rock at my house? Not bother reading the rest of this blog post? Story Updates This month has been somewhat slow in terms of story production. Zero Hour shooting has reached a standstill while I get to grips with my camera (which I managed to get fixed. :D) and while I await more white Exo Force arms in the next Bricklink order (Jekkai's down to just 5 fingers). However, this month's priority has been Falling in the Black. :P ''Falling in the Black Indeed, the story that can only be described as mine and Abc8920's baby much-loved collaboration project is reaching its final stages. Currently, Chapter 14 has been written by me, as has the majority of Chapter 16 by Abc8920. Currently, I am working my way through Chapter 15 and Abc8920 is working on a very particular epilogue that may be of considerable interest to you obsessive readers. :D As always, I won't reveal much, but we have a lot in store for these next two chapters, particularly in the relationship between Torlo and Sarnii. :P Additionally, we are going to redefine the way in which you look at Bohrok infrastructure and the way in which a Krana operates. :P There will be a lot of 2002 imagery relating to the Bohrok Hive and, as promised, Santis will learn of his true history. :D Falling in the Black is evocative of many deeply nostalgic BIONICLE settings. Which of these was portrayed the most effectively? The docile setting of the village - Mata Nui The harsh landscape of the Southern Continent - Voya Nui Caliga's tunnel - The Pit The Bohrok Hive - ...The Bohrok Hive ''The Powers That Should Be As I mentioned in my previous update, The Powers That Should Be will be completely canceled due to a shocking lack of interest. Nah, I'm just kidding. XD But it will not be canceled at all and I have big plans for it, though I will be changing the cast around to a more canon rostrum. The current line-up for main characters follows: *Toa Gali Nuva *Toa Onua Nuva *Toa Krakua *Glatorian Perditus *Turaga Nokama *Turaga Onewa *Tanma *Garan *Velika There will be other characters involved and a great deal more Matoran (particularly some members of the Chronicler's company) and I think there's space for a Toa Hagah or Toa Mahri, but it looks like that will be the real deal. The basic scenario remains the same: three-four years have passed since the Battle of Bara Magna and, after Turaga Nokama stumbled upon the Great Beings' Laboratory and used her Kanohi Rau to translate a load of dusty old carvings, the residents of Spherus Magna learnt of the Red Star's function. With the unknown killer still on the loose and with Toa Tahu and Makuta Miserix being claimed as his next victims, it has been decided that they must retrieve their leader from the Red Star. With Toa Tahu, Lewa, Pohatu, Kopaka and Helryx MIA, the Matoran and Agori band together to construct a space craft from the ruins of a Cargo Ship that was found in the ruins of the Matoran Universe. In this story I want to do several things: *Provide a fitting end for the canon BIONICLE storyline that, hopefully, might get picked up as canon. **That's my main goal. Seeing as Greg is currently pre-occupied with his divorce (which I wish him the best of luck recovering from) the fans need closure. This is one interpretation of how BIONICLE could end and, if nobody else provides another version, who knows, this might turn into the real deal. :D *Drop hints towards different storylines so, if this does get picked up to become canon (which I'm doubting), people can have small parts of their story canonized. :D *Provide a solution to the unanswered question of the Great Beings' whereabouts. *Blow up that terrible Red Star story device. *Have Sidorak show up and actually do something evil instead of fail. *Provide some sort of revelation to the reader that Velika is the killer and the Great Being, which was never done in story form. *Give some closure on Zaria, Gelu, Chiara and Orde's crew and their Riddle of the Great Beings repeat adventure. *BIONICLE... in space! *Provide some closure on exactly who Krakua is and what he was doing in Time Trap, defending that mystery fortress alone. *Build a load of BIONICLE STARs MOCs. *Give Toa Varian another storyline appearance to justify all the hullabaloo that was made over her with that contest. *Brutally murder Kapura. *Have Turaga Onewa being his usual narcissistic, grouchy self on a spaceship. *Gali/Tanma shipping! *How are Matoran made? *Currently, it has only been confirmed that Lhikan is alive inside the Red Star, but surely there must be others... like Tollubo... or Thode... *Come on... we all want to see Toa Hydros smacking Makuta Verahk around in the desert plains of Spherus Magna. Anyway, some of these probably won't make it into the finished story. I want The Powers That Should Be to be as canon-friendly as possible and I want it to a fitting end to the story. Greg did a fantastic job of building up tension with each improvised chapter, but it doesn't look like he's going to tie up all those loose ends. Lewa's been taken hostage for three years and Pohatu and Kopaka have been trapped in the Red Star since 2011. The fans want their heroes to win, not for it to end like this. And, who knows, if the right people pick up the story, it might become some kind of unofficial ending to the BIONICLE storyline. :D (I highly doubt it though seeing as canon contests haven't even been made canon in 3 years and I'm not a member of BZP) ''Zero Hour'' Zero Hour is evolving further. I've typed up the vast majority of my script and have planned out pretty much every detail. I'm going to retake several scenes and, most noticably, I'm going to get rid of Toa Merra's hands. The main reason why I made her, Salu and Jekkai have the old style build was so I could draw off the nostalgic sensation that the build had. Giving her 2009 hands ruined that, so I've taken them away and will be retaking many of her scenes. Speaking of Zero Hour production, I'm going to start uploading short videos to my YouTube channel about Zero Hour and the progress that I'm making. Additionally, I will reveal that Dorvan, one of Vorred's infamous Farside Toa, will be making a brief appearance in Zero Hour. Whether or not he will survive is something I cannot say, but he will play a big part in the first scene. Still, I will continue to film Zero Hour for the next few months. I anticipate that I will have another two months of filming before it will be completed, but my main problem is actually making the comic. I do not have any software for this and have been using a free, poor quality comic maker, so there may be further delay. All in all, Zero Hour should be up mid-way through Judgment Day, which would be ideal as a tie-in with the story. :D ''Judgment Day Speaking of ''Judgment Day, I'll be starting that a lot sooner than you think. :P As soon as Falling in the Black is completed, I'll do the Epilogue to Vendetta, and will immediately start on Judgment Day. Now, there will be some spoilers relating to the end of Zero Hour straight away, which is why I started filming in December. The biggest spoiler happens in the Epilogue of Zero Hour, which should be released halfway through Judgment Day, so there's no problem there. The only big spoiler that you need concern yourself with is that Toa Merra survives the events of Zero Hour. That's all I will say. :P Zero Hour has very little impact on Judgment Day. Which Cult of Darkness member has your favorite build? Leontes Gorta Bonecrusher Cobarox Nordix Oltab Vorkin Discussion Topics *What do you think happened to the Great Beings? *Any theories on Toa Santis and his backstory? *Favorite MNOG Matoran? *Favorite Voya-Nui Matoran? Farewell And, finally, to see you off, here's a video of the BIONICLE characters of 2001 dancing. Legends of Mata Nui cutscene. Did you know that, every time the Toa won a battle, they were originally supposed to dance? What a relief BIONICLE was cancelled before the Harlem Shake. -_-